Konoha Secret Agent
by Scotty Fold
Summary: Kegiatan kriminal yg dilakukan oleh sebuah organisasi rahasia mengharuskan anggota K.S.A untuk menyamar sbg mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Konoha guna mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Organisasi tersebut. Cinta, pengorbanan dan pertaruhan nyawa akan mereka lalui bersama. Namun akankah mereka dapat menyelesaikan misi tanpa ada yg terbunuh?/ CH5 UP.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Minna, _Hehe Haru balik lagi nih, kali ini Haru angkat tema _Secret Agent._ Gak tahu kenapa Haru suka banget sama yang namanya _agent-agent'_an XD.

Ini Fic kedua Haru setelah It's a Complicated Feelings. Mudahan _readers_ ada yang suka.

[** K.S.A **terinspirasi dari semua film berbau _spionase _seperti **Mission Impossible, James Bond, The Bourne Trilogy, Covert Affairs**, dan film sejenis lainnya ,dan dari golongan Fict, hanya satu Fict yang menginspirasi Haru, yaitu **The One and Only **karangan **Asakura Ayaka **:) ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri yang terinspirasi entah itu dari Novel, Film, Anime, maupun Manga (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Ares, Target menuju kearahmu.'_

Terdengar suara dari _headset _di telinga kiri seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ yang sedang menghisap rokoknya.

"Hn."

Dengan sigap pemuda yang sedang duduk di atap gedung sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut mematikan rokoknya dan mengambil posisi merunduk untuk mendekatkan mata kanannya di depan pembidik. Ketika target telah terlihat, Ia membidikkan SR-25 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle miliknya yang telah dipasangi peredam suara ke arah target tersebut

_Klek _

Begitu pelatuk ditarik, target yang berjenis kelamin pria dengan tubuh besar dan berada di posisi sekitar 700 meter di depan sana ambruk memegangi kaki kirinya sambil meringis.

Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa pria berseragam dengan rompi anti peluru yang bertuliskan **K.F.A (Konoha Federal Agency) **di punggung mereka datang menghampiri target tersebut dan membekuknya.

Salah satu pria berseragam bersurai putih dengan masker hitam di wajahnya mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap kearah sang _snipper _yang telah berhasil menembakan pelurunya pada target.

"_Good job Ares_."

Pria bermasker tersebut berbicara melalui _headset _nya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Hn."

Kemudian pemuda dengan iris mata sekelam malam itu membereskan senapannya dan berlalu pergi dari atap gedung tempatnya menjalankan aksi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Dragon's Club-**

"Bersulang untuk misi kita hari ini! _Cheers!_."

Pria paruh baya dengan surai putih mengacungkan gelas berisikan _scotch _ditangannya, dan disahuti oleh empat orang muda-mudi yang duduk memutar di salah satu meja di ruangan VIP bar yang sengaja dipesan oleh mereka.

"Lho? Kau tidak ikut bersulang _Ares?." _

Tanya pria tersebut pada salah satu pemuda yang sedang duduk seraya menenggak minumannya diseberang meja sana.

"Tch, jangan memanggil nama _agent _ku di tempat umum begini _baka _Kakashi!."

Sasuke memandang sang _boss _dengan delikan tidak suka.

"Ah hahahaha, kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada atasanmu **Sasuke**. Lagi pula ini kan ruangan kedap suara." Ujar Kakashi cuek seraya menekankan nama pemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya mengacuhkan kalimat Kakashi dan kembali meminum _scotch _nya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau sudah mengintrogasi tawanan kita.?" Tanya pemuda beriris jade pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya kemarin malam, tapi hasilnya masih nol. Si gendut itu terus-terusan bungkam. Haaah _mendokusai na_!."

Shikamaru mengeluh seraya menghabiskan minuman yang ada digelasnya.

"Cih, kau ini bilang saja terlalu malas mengintrogasinya. Aku yakin kau mengintrogasinya sambil tidur." Cela pemuda didepannya.

Shikamaru hanya menggedikan bahunya seraya menghidupkan rokok dan membalikan pertanyaan kepada pemuda yang baru saja menyelanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menginterogasi si gendut itu Neji? Kau kau kan ahli nya dalam maksa memaksa dengan bumbu kekerasan."

"Hiiish kau ini Shikamaru, senang sekali mengalihkan tugasmu pada orang lain seenakmu!." Seorang gadis bercepol yang sedari tadi mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah-sudah Tenten, haaaah sepertinya jika mengandalkan Shika untuk menangani Jirobo tidak akan selesai-selesai, jadi seperti yang dikatakan Shika tadi, lebih baik kau saja yang turun tangan Neji. Lebih cepat kita mendapatkan informasi mengenai susunan organisasi mereka, semakin cepat juga kita dapat melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya."

Kakashi yang merupakan atasan mereka angkat tangan soal kinerja Shikamaru dalam hal interogasi, karena memang tidak ada hal lain yang Shikamaru sukai selain strategi menyerang musuh.

"_Shikatanai_."

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah dan kembali menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

"Hoooooi teman-teman aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai jalur pengedaran yang mereka lakukaaaan."

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde memasuki ruangan sambil berteriak dan dibelakangnya di ikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang.

"Hi Ino, ini aku sudah memesankan _margarita _untukmu!. Um ngomong-ngomong mana Gaara dan Sai? Mereka tidak ikut dengan kalian?."

Tenten menyodorkan gelas berisikan minuman kesukaan gadis yang bernama Ino tersebut.

"Waah, _doumo ne _Tenten!. Gaara sedang mencoba alat peledak baru bersama Asuma. Sedangkan Sai masih dalam tugasnya untuk mencari informasi." Ino langsung meraih gelas tersebut.

"_Well, _jadi apa info yang kau dapat _Dobe?._"

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan setelah Naruto mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi begini, menurut info yang aku dapatkan dari para _informan_ yang kita sebar, para mafia itu kini sedang melebarkan sayap perdagangan obat-obatan terlarang nya di Konoha, Suna dan Iwa. Mereka menyebut ini sebagai misi _Golden Triangle._ Tapi yang lebih menghawatirkan lagi, mereka tidak hanya bergerak dalam hal obat-obatan terlarang..."

Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sesaat untuk mengambil nafas dan meminum _scotch _nya.

"Sebelum aku kesini, Sai menelepon dari Iwa dan memberitahuku bahwa mereka juga terlibat dalam kasus _human trafficking_ dan penyelundupan senjata yang kian marak di tahun ini, dan tidak jarang mereka menghalalkan segala cara dalam misi tersebut termasuk membunuh. Beberapa _agent _yang dikerahkan oleh _Kage_ Suna dan Iwauntuk mengusut kasus mereka sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, organisasi mereka benar-benar memiliki kinerja bagaikan siluman, tidak terlihat dan selicin belut, tidak tertangkap."

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan disambung oleh sang atasan.

"Oleh karena itu mereka meminta Senju-sama untuk membantu dalam menangani kasus ini, dan tugas tersebut di limpahkan pada **K.F.A (Konoha Federal Agency) **dan **K.S.A (Konoha Secret Agency). **Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai campur tangan kita kecuali Senju-sama sendiri. Jadi, mari kita bersenang-senang dalam misi kita kali ini, _kanpaaaai!._"

"_Kanpaaai._"

Mereka pun melanjutkan pesta mereka malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[... _gadis yang diketahui bernama Matsuri tersebut merupakan mahasiswi Fakultas Kimia di Konoha University. Gadis ini dikabarkan telah menghilang selama empat hari. Hingga berita ini di turunkan, belum ada satu pun informasi mengenai keberadaan gadis ini. Ini adalah kasus ke enam dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini_...]

_And now I have finally seen the light__... And I have finally realised... what you need._

Pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang menonton acara berita tersebut mematikan TV berlayar _flat _yang ada di didepan tempat tidurnya, dan segera meraih _handphone _nya.

"Hn. Ya aku baru saja melihatnya. Hn. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

_Klik_

Pemuda tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari dan bersiap diri. Tidak lupa pula dia menyelipkan _Beretta 92 _di balik _jacket _khusus nya sebelum meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja TV.

Audi R8 V10 Plus Coupe meluncur keluar jalanan dengan cepat dari pelataran parkir gedung bernama "Amaterasu's Tower". Pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo yang ada di dalamnya terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan _headset _nya sembari tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya.

"Hn, berkumpul di markas dalam waktu 30 menit."

_Pip, _telepon diputus sepihak.

**-Chidori's Tower-**

Nampak dua orang gadis dan lima pemuda memasuki lobi apartment mewah. Dari luar mereka hanya terlihat seperti muda-mudi tanggung biasa yang seolah ingin mengadakan pesta di salah satu kamar apartment tersebut.

Tidak jarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian para pria dan wanita yang memenuhi lobi apartment, terutama kedua gadis dalam rombongan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Ino datang dengan _hot pants _merah, _Blouse _putih tanpa lengan dan _stiletto heels _berwarna dasar merah dengan polkadot putih, dan penampilannya yang bak model semakin membuat dia bertambah seksi.

Begitu pula dengan Tenten, ia tidak kalah seksi, walau gadis itu termasuk tomboy dengan balutan _T-shirt _putih ketat, ditambah _jacket jeans _dan sepatu _boots _coklat dengan _heels _10 cm yang membalut celana jeans ketat nya hari ini. Penampilan mereka hari ini sungguh dapat membuat liido para pria baik-baik sekalipun menjadi meningkat 80%.

_Ting!_

_Lift _yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dilantai paling atas gedung, tempat dimana _penthouse_ yang sengaja mereka beli untuk mengadakan pertemuan seperti sekarang ini atau hanya untuk bersenang-senang dalam pesta berada.

"Mana si Masker?."

Tanya pemuda berwajah pucat yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ino, kekasihnya.

"Haah, kau ini seperti tidak tahu Kakashi saja Sai, paling juga dia sedang asing dengan _Icha-icha paradise _nya sehingga lupa waktu. _Mendokusai na..._"

Shikamaru menguap dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan depan _penthouse _tersebut.

"Hm, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita olah raga dulu sebentar _Hime_?."

Tanya Sai seraya mengarahkan dagu nya ke salah satu kamar yang ada di _penthouse _tersebut.

"Ummm... _good idea _Sai."

Ino menyahut sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang kekasih, dan dengan terdengarnya decapan dan desahan yang semakin lama semakin samar di balik pintu kamar yang mereka masuki, maka dapat diketahui pula apa adegan selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan didalam.

Sedangkan anggota yang **K.S.A **yang lain hanya mendengus atau sekedar memutar bola mata mereka karena kesal atau bosan dengan tingkah polah kedua temannya tersebut yang memang terkenal dengan rasa tidak tahu malunya dalam hal yang tidak senonoh.

Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu _single sofa _meraih _handphone _nya untuk menghubungi Kakashi.

"Hn. Jika kau belum tiba dalam 10 menit, maka aku akan membidikan SR-25 ku dan menembakmu tepat di kepala _Baka _Dionisos!."

_Pip _, Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon dan sedikit membanting _handphone _nya di atas meja yang ada di sisi sofa.

"Haaah, tidak heran Kakashi di beri nama _agent _Dionisos, jika mengingat salah satu dewa Yunani yang terkenal dengan hobinya yang suka bersenang-senang itu, julukan tersebut memang cocok sekali dengan Kakashi, bedanya Dionisos yang asli bersenang-senang dengan minuman, sedangkan Kakashi dengan _icha-icha paradise _nya."

Naruto mencela Kakashi seraya menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang untuk kemudian bersandar di sandaran sofa.

"Oya Gaara, bagaimana hasil percobaan peledak baru yang kemarin?."

Neji bertanya pada Gaara yang sedang menuangkan _wine _kedalam gelasnya di _mini bar._

"Lumayan bagus, hanya saja aku merasa ledakannya kurang dashyat, Asuma juga sependapat denganku, sepertinya peledak ini masih bisa di optimalkan daya ledaknya, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkanmu Tenten untuk membantu ku menganalisa bahan peledak ini."

Gaara berbicara seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji ke Tenten.

"Siaaaap komandan!"

Tenten menyahut riang.

Tenten dan Gaara memang selalu _excited _jika berhubungan dengan senjata, entah itu bom atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan senjata. Tidak heran mereka berdua di daulat sebagai ahli senjata oleh Kakashi. Gaara spesialis bahan peledak, sedangkan Tenten lebih ke senapan, pisau, pedang dan benda-benda tajam lain.

Tenten lah yang memasok dan menyediakan senjata api bagi anggota khusus ini dan Gaara yang memasok peledak dibantu oleh Asuma. Namun tidak jarang Gaara dan Tenten bekerja sama dalam menganalisa peledak/senjata baru maupun peledak/senjata milik lawan.

_Braaaaaaak!_

Pintu _penthouse _terbuka lebar dengan bunyi yang sangat keras, dan nampaklah orang yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu oleh _agent _khusus yang kini tengah menatap Kakashi kesal, -ralat- tatapan membunuh.

"Haaaaah, _gomen gomen _aku tersesat di jalanan yang bernama kehidupan, yang..."

"Hentikan Kakashi, atau aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kepalamu."

Sasuke memotong ucapan andalan Kakashi dengan tatapan mata yang benar-benar ingin membunuh,

"Eh. Hehehe, iya-iya aku benar-benar minta maaf, ayo-ayo mari kita mulai _meeting _kita."

Kakashi terkekeh kikuk sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

_"Oh Tuhaaan.. Saaaaaaai!."_

Terdengar suara desahan dan teriakan dari arah kamar yang tadi menjadi tujuan dua sejoli Sai dan Ino.

"Hhh... Sepertinya kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi sambil menunggu Ino pulih dari _Orgasme _nya _Sir!_."

Tenten menghela nafas dan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan dia atas meja bar. Sedangkan yang lain, seperti tadi, menghela nafas pasrah, memutar bola mata, dan mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat di beberapa pemberitaan mengenai hilangnya beberapa mahasiswa dari Konoha University, Aku memutuskan mengirimkan sebagian dari kalian, yaitu Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto untuk terjun langsung ke TKP. Aku yakin sekali hal ini sangat berkaitan dengan eksistensi organisasi Tensei."

"Um, apa tidak apa-apa _agent _seperti kita beredar di lingkungan universitas untuk mengawasi seperti itu _Sir?._"

Tanya Ino yang kini tengah menyenderkan kepalanya, lemas, di dada sang kekasih.

"Oh, tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur segalanya untuk menjalankan misi kita ini."

Kakashi menjawab dengan sumringah, terlalu sumringah.

"Hn. Jelaskan. Jangan bertele-tele."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah kesal karena ulah Kakashi dan dua sejoli Sai-Ino kini semakin dingin auranya.

"Baik-baik, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali si Ares!."

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka dengan panggilan Kakashi.

"Aku sudah mengurus identitas baru kalian, Tsunade yang notabene adalah sekretaris Jiraiya, merupakan ketua komite sekaligus pemilik dari Konoha University. Dan Kalian akan memulai tugas kalian minggu depan dengan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa pindahan di Konoha University."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Setelah beberapa detik berlalu..._

"Haaaaaaah?! Maksudmu aku kembali ke bangku kuliah yang menyebalkan itu?!."

Ino berteriak histeris.

"_Yes._"

"Apa aku harus mengikuti mata kuliah juga?."

Ino bertanya dengan wajah cemas sekarang.

"_exactly_"

"Hhhh sudah kuduga... aku benci kuliah..."

Ino menghela nafas lesudan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sai dengan lemas, lebih lemas dari yang tadi.

"Waaaah... pasti akan menyenangkan sekali! Aku akan bertemu para mahasiswi cantik dan _sexy _di sana! Hahahaha."

Naruto tertawa sangat girang, sudah pasti di pikirannya sekarang sudah merambat ke hal-hal berbau mesum. _Like student, like teacher. _

"Kau gila Kakashi."

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sangat benci sekali dalam hal berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan rekan-rekannya di **K.S.A **, kini menatap horror Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

Fic kali ini sepertinya akan lumayan panjang, tapi Haru gak bisa update kilat kayak ICF T_T. Tapi lihat nanti juga ding hehe XD.  
>Di Chapter pertama ini Haru baru nonjolin <em>action <em>nya aja, Haru belum munculin Sakura maupun tokoh antagonis lainnya, nuansa _romance _nya juga belum keliatan. Tapi _next chapter _Sakura dan karakter lain akan muncul kok, ASAP ;)

_Jya, minna, _jika kalian punya waktu dan berkenan, silahkan di baca fic Haru yg baru ini. Jangan lupa tinggalin review juga yaaa :D.

_Arigatou._

**_Warm Regards,_**

**_Scotty Fold_ a.k.a _Shinichi Haruko_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuu... Haru bawa Ch2 hari ini :D

**Balasan Reviews:**

Oya, Haru baca review dari **Yupii-san**, mengenai **K.S.A **yang mengingatkan **Yupii-san **sama Fict **Ghost File** karangan **Ucul World**. Sejujurnya sampai kemarin Haru baca review dari **Yupii-san, **itu Haru sama sekali belum baca **Ghost File **XD, baru setelah baca review kamu itu Haru coba baca **Ghost File** XD.

Apakah **K.S.A **terinspirasi oleh **Ghost File**? Jawabannya adalah **Bukan **:)

**K.S.A **terinspirasi dari semua film _spionase _seperti **Mission Impossible, James Bond, The Bourne Trilogy, Covert Affairs**, dan film sejenis lainnya ,dan dari golongan Fict, hanya satu Fict yang menginspirasi Haru, yaitu **The One and Only **karangan **Asakura Ayaka **:)

**UchihaRiri : **Ini Haru update Ch2 ;) _hope you enjoy _;)

**UchiHarunoMisaki : **Hooo tentu-tentu, Haru juga gak mo bikin Saku jatuh cinta secepat kilat sama Sasu hihihihi XD

**EysaCherryBlossom : **Wooops, iyaaa, _gomen ne_ XD _doumo ne _udah ngingetin ;)

**Haruka Smile : **Yaaps, ini Saku nya udah muncul :)

**AzrielKanhaya : **Okaay :)

**AgastyaNamikaze : **Okaay :)

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri yang terinspirasi entah itu dari Novel, Film, Anime, maupun Manga (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah sekali saja ayah menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah bersama ku?."

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink _berbicara dengan pria berumur pertengahan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Saki, pekerjaan ayah di Lab tidak bisa ditinggalkan, mereka membutuhkan ayah untuk proyek ini, dan seperti yang kau tahu, setiap akhir pekan ayah harus ke Suna untuk memeriksa langsung hasil tambang disana sebagai bahan dasar utama dalam proyek ini."

Tahun lalu Kizashi tidak sesibuk seperti sekarang ini, Ia bekerja sebagai seorang ilmuwan di lembaga pemerintahan, _Konoha Observation Laboratory_ (**K.O.L)**_ . _Kizashi merupakan salah satu ilmuwan handal di Konoha, terutama di bidang Kimia dan Biologi. Namun Sesibuk-sibuknya Kizashi dulu, hanya sebatas mengobservasi hal-hal biasa seperti penemuan hewan langka atau spesies baru, mengobservasi pecahan batu meteor , atau sekedar memberikan seminar-seminar di universitas-universitas termasuk di Konoha University tempat anak semata wayangnya menuntut ilmu di fakultas kedokteran.

Hingga setahun yang lalu Kizashi mendapat tawaran dari seorang teman lamanya untuk bergabung dalam sebuah proyek yang diprakarsai oleh sebuah organisasi besar, mereka tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam mendanai proyek ini, dan Kizashi sebagai seorang ilmuwan yang haus akan pengetahuan dan hal-hal baru tentu sangat berminat untuk bergabung dengan ilmuwan lain untuk mensukseskan proyek ini. Kizashi memutuskan _resign _dari **K.O.L **dan sejak saat itulah Kizashi resmi bergabung dalam lembaga yang menyebut dirinya _Technology Research Center _(**T.R.C**).

Jam kerja Kizashi yang semakin menggila membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk dihabiskan bersama putri semata wayangnya. Dari Senin-Jumat Kizashi menenggelamkan dirinya di Lab mulai dari pagi, dan sering kali membuatnya pulang larut, sedangkan Sabtu-Minggu ia harus berada di Suna, dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura yang telah ditinggal meninggal oleh Ibunya sejak ia masih balita sering membuatnya merasa kesepian. Oleh sebab itu Sakura sangat menikmati momen sarapan seperti sekarang ini, karena hanya pagi hari lah Ia dapat mengobrol dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, habiskan _pancake _mu okay, ayah harus berangkat sekarang."

Kizashi menyeka pinggiran mulutnya menggunakan _table napkin _yang ada di samping piringnya dan menghampiri kursi yang diduduki puterinya untuk mengecup kening sang anak semata wayang.

"_I love you sweet heart._"

"_Love you too Dad._"

Setelah sang Ayah nya sudah tak terlihat Sakura terdiam sebentar, ia terlihat tidak puas dengan interaksi nya pagi ini dengan sang ayah, ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah dengar belum soal mahasiswa pindahan dari Suna University?."

Gadis dengan rambut blonde yang di kuncir dua menghampiri Sakura yang sedang fokus membaca buku _Sabiston Text Book of Surgery _karangan dari Townsend, Beauchamp, Evers dan Mattox di meja nya.

"Um? Mahasiswa baru? Menjelang semester-semester akhir seperti ini? Memang bisa ya Temari-chan?."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang merupakan buku ilmu bedah yang luar biasa dan diakui serta sudah dijadikan sebagai rujukan ahli bedah lebih dari 70 tahun. Penuh dengan ilmu dasar yang mendukung dan latar belakang yang kuat dalam sejarah bedah dan menjadi referensi berharga untuk melatih para ahli bedah maupun Program Pendidikan Dokter Spesialis (PPDS) Bedah, terutama bedah umum.

"Aku dengar mereka merupakan mahasiswa terbaik dari Suna University yang di kirim ke sini untuk pertukaran mahasiswa, mereka ada tiga mahasiswa, dan katanya salah satu dari mereka adalah mahasiswi kedokteran."

Temari yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura menjelaskan apa yang telah di dengarnya sembari mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas.

"_Soudesuka..._(oh begitu)." Sakura menggumam dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Um, kau ingin menjadi dokter spesialis bedah ya Sakura-chan.?"

Temari bertanya setelah memperhatikan buku yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Um he he he, tidak juga sih Temari-chan, aku sebenarnya lebih berminat menjadi ahli forensik, aku membaca buku ini karena buku ini bagus, dan dalam forensik kan juga ada bedah-membedah walaupun yang dibedah itu adalah **mayat**."

Sakura nyengir pas mengatakan kata mayat, sedangkan Temari bergidik ngeri mendengar kata tersebut.

"Haah kau ini memang gadis aneh, suka nya kok yang berbau kriminal dan menyeramkan seperti itu sih Sakura-chan.."

"A-apa nya yang aneh Temari-chan?."

Seorang gadis dengan surai Indigo nya menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut dan mengambil duduk di sisi sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Ini lho, Hinata-chan, teman kita ini maniak sekali dengan forensik yang menyeramkan itu!." Terang Temari pada Hinata.

"He he he menyeramkan sih, tapi kan menyenangkan dan menantang, bisa kau bayangkan betapa menantangnya kita harus menyelidiki penyebab terbunuhnya seseorang melalui tubuh kaku nya? Lagi pula ahli forensik itu kan pasti akan bekerja sama dengan pihak berwenang, semisal agen federal, waah itu keren sekali bukan? Bla bla bla..."

Sakura menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias, sedangkan Temari dan Hinata hanya bisa _sweat drop _mendengar penjelasan sahabat mereka ini, sampai akhirnya tiba Iruka-sensei yang akan mengisi mata kuliah _Cardio Vascular System_ (**CVS**) yaitu pelajaran yang akan membahas mengenai sistem peredaran darah suatu organ. Iruka-sensei tidak datang sendiri kali ini, di belakangnya nampak seorang gadis muda dengan rambut _blonde _bergaya _ponytail_ dan bertubuh semampai.

"_Ohayou Minna-san_, di tengah semester ini fakultas kita kita kedatangan mahasiswa pertukaran dari Suna University, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nona." Iruka-sensei memberikan waktu kepada gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan mahasiswa semester V.

"_Un. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Yamada Ino to moushimasu. Kore kara Konoha Daigaku no gakusei ni natta no de, yoroshiku ne!. _(Baik. Perkenalkan nama saya Yamada Ino. Saya akan menjadi mahasiswa Konoha University mulai saat ini, mohon kerjasamanya ya!."

"_Kochira koso yoroshiku._ (sama-sama, mohon kerjasamanya juga)."

Para mahassiswa yang ada di kelas menyahuti ucapan gadis bernama Ino tersebuut secara serempak.

"_Saaa, _silahkan duduk Yamada-san."

Iruka-sensei mempersilahkan Ino mengambil tempat duduk dan Ia sendiri mengambil posisi duduk diatas meja dengan tangan terlipat di bawah dada.

"Baiklah, minggu lalu kita telah membahas sistem peredaran darah terbuka, dan kini kita akan melanjutkannya ke sistem peredaran darah tertutup... Bla bla bla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chidori's Apartment-**

"Kau sudah mendapat info dari pria bernama Jirobo itu Kakashi?."

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan berambut putih jabrik panjang bertanya kepada Kakashi seraya menyesap _wine _yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Belum semua informasi yang bisa ku korek darinya Jiraiya, pria itu masih berkeras tutup mulut meski Neji sudah memukulinya habis-habisan. Namun lambat-laun pasti dia akan buka mulut juga, kemarin Neji mematahkan semua jari tangan kanan pria itu, dan Neji mendapat satu informasi dari tindakannya itu."

Kakashi yang juga sedang memegang segelas _wine _menyerigai dibalik maskernya mengingat adegan interogasi yang dilakukan oleh salah satu murid didikannya beberapa hari lalu, Neji memang tempramental dan _excited _jika sudah menyangkut masalah interogasi, apa lagi jika yang di interogasi nya keras kepala, Neji akan semakin bersemangat, baik itu semangat menginterogasi maupun semangat memukuli tawanan nya, bahkan ada yang sampai sekarat hingga harus dirawat berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit. Namun tindakan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Neji tersebut lah yang banyak menghasilkan informasi-informasi dari mulut tawanan.

"Lalu informasi apa yang murid mu dapatkan itu?."

"Si Besar itu mengatakan, Organisasi Tensei menyelundupkan barang tambang yang dihasilkan dari Suna untuk di kirim ke Konoha dalam jumlah besar-besaran karena mereka harus menggunakan kontainer untuk mengangkutnya."

"Apa jenis dari tambang itu? Untuk apa? Dan dikirim ke bagian mana dari Konoha?."

Jiraiya meletakan gelasnya di meja dan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan untuk memfokuskan kepada cerita Kakashi.

"Nah, soal tiga hal itu mari kita tunggu kabar lagi dari Neji, sepertinya patah jemari tangan kanan tidak cukup untuk membuatnya buka mulut. Haaah mungkin Neji perlu mematahkan semua tulang si Besar itu agar ia mau bbuka mulut dan bercerita semua nya."

Kakashi mendesah dan kemballi menyesap _wine _nya.

"Haaah, kau ini, sepertinya murid mu itu menikmati sekali dalam hal menyiksa. Terserahlah kalian akan menggunakan metode seperti apa untuk membuatnya membuka mulut, asal jangan membuatnya mati, karena itu akan sia-sia buat kita."

"_Ha'i ha'i, sonna koto wa mou wakatta da yo!_ (Iya iya, hal seperti itu sih aku juga sudah paham). Oya ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memberi laporan mengenai misi _Golden Triangle _yang sedang di jalankan oleh organisasi itu pada _Hokage_.?"

"Sudah, dan saat ini Hashirama Senju sedang ada di Iwa untuk membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Sodaime Tsuchikage."

"Apakah Tsuchikage mengetahui bahwa Hashirama mempunyai agen khusus seperti kita untuk menangani kasus seperti ini.?"

Kali ini Kakashi yang meletakan gelasnya di meja dan fokus pada pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya tidak, Hashirama menugaskan ku untuk membentuk **K.S.A **padahal sebenarnya Konoha sudah memiliki pasukan federal yang tergabung dalam **K.F.A **. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, kita berdua dan juga salah satu murid mu merupakan anggota **K.S.A **dan juga **K.F.A**. Dan mengenai profesi kita bertiga sebagai agen ganda hanya diketahui oleh Hashirama, Asuma, Tsunade, Kau dan para agenmu. Dan rahasia keberadaan kita ini sudah berlangsung selama delapan tahun lamanya."

"Hm, kau benar juga, mengingat ada segelintir orang di parlemen Hashirama yang bermain 'kotor' aku rasa Hashirama akan tetap menjadikan kita sebuah rahasia. Entah kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa dia membentuk kita untuk sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Bagaimanapun pemimpin kita itu memiliki pikiran yang panjang dan kadang _unpredictable _kan.?" Asuma hanya menggedikan bahunya dalam menanggapi ucapan Kakashi.

"Hey Jiraiya, apa menurutmu akan ada perang yang akan menanti kita di depan sana?."

Kakashi menatap dalam teman sekaligus atasannya yang kini sedang menatap balik Kakashi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa.."

"iya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Konoha University-**

"Aaaw, kau jalan hati-hati donk! Tidak lihat apa aku ada didepanmu dengan tumpukan buku-buku ini ditanganku?! Dan lihat sekarang, buku-buku yang ku pinjam berserakan seperti ini!."

"..."

Sakura memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai sambil meringis merasakan ngilu di bokongnya akibat tadi terjerembab kebelakang ketika bertabrakan dengan pemuda berambut emo yang kini menatap datar dirinya yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan buku-buku tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata pun atau melakukan sedikit bantuan pada gadis yang ditabraknya.

Mata pemuda itu melihat buku-buku yang berserakan, empat dari buku itu adalah buku mengenai forensik sedangkan yang dua buku umum kedokteran, matanya terus beredar hingga tertuju pada kartu perpustakaan yang ikut terjatuh bersama buku-buku yang ada di lantai, disana tertulis nama gadis itu.

'**Haruno Sakura**'

"Huh, kau ini menyebalkan sekali tuan, bukannya membantu orang yang kau tabrak, kau malah sibuk menontonku memunguti buku!."

"..."

Setelah buku kembali terkumpul di tangannya, Sakura menatap tajam pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan sangat sebal, mata mereka beradu _black onyx _dan _emerald_. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan hanya tatap menatap, pemuda itu meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti karena sebuah insiden kecil dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura ingin sekali rasanya dia melemparkan enam tumpuk buku tebal ini ke kepala sang pemuda yang tadi menabraknya.

"_Kuso!_.(Sial)."

Sakura mengumpat dan berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya kembali, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga pemuda yang menabraknya tadi mendapat karma dari perbuatannya yang menabrak Sakura seenaknya tanpa membantu bahkan meminta maaf sedikitpun tidak!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Braaaaak...!_

"Howaaaaaa menyebalkan!"

Sakura setengah melempar uku-buku yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja kuliahnya.

"Eh eh? _Doushitano Sakura-chan?._"

Temari yang melihat Sakura berteriak kesal, menatap heran gadis tersebut.

"Hari ini aku sial sekali Temari-chan, tadi setelah meminjam buku-buku ini di perpustakaan, aku ditabrak pria berambut pantat ayam, dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak membantu ku! Bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak! Jelas-jelas dia yang menabrak ku! Arrrrrgh...!"

Sakura berteriak makin kesal lalu menghempaskan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya yang ada diatas meja.

"Su-sudah sudah, lebih baik kau membaca buku-buku forensik mu itu Sakura-chan."

Hinata yang juga ada di sisi Sakura menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sakura sambil menenangkannya.

"Ah! Benar juga kau Hinata-chan! Aku sampai lupa dengan buku-buku forensik yang tadi aku pinjam hahaha."

Sakura segera menyambar salah satu buku dan mulai membaca nya dengan tekun da serius.

"Haaah kau ini, ternyata memang benar-benar menyukai forensik yaaa, sampai-sampai hanya karena buku forensik saja _mood _mu dengan cepat bisa berubah seperti ini ck ck ck..."

Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, dan gadis yang sedang dibicarakannya itu hanya terkekeh riang sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

"Ino-chaaan... Waaah akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kelasmu!."

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan model mencuat kesana-kemari datang memasuki kelas Sakura dan menuju kearah si mahasiswa pendatang baru yang sedang asik _surfing _di _Ipad _nya.

"Oh hey Naruto, mana Sasuke?."

Ino mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto dan menutup _case Ipad_ nya.

"Um, tadi dia di belakangku, sebentar lagi juga masuk sini."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas Ino, dan menangkap dua sosok gadis sedang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Ino.

"Hey Ino-chan, siapa gadis-gadis itu? Kenalkan aku pada mereka dooong!."

"Haaah, kau ini, aku juga belum kenalan satu-persatu dengan mereka, tapi baiklah, ayo kita kemeja mereka, toh kita juga harus membaur kan?."

Ino memasukan _Ipad _nya dalam tas dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga gadis tersebut dengan Naruto yang setia mengintilinya dari belakang.

"Ehm, _sumimasen_. Aku Ino, dan ini teman ku, boleh kami berkenalan?."

Ino menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis, dan direspon sangat baik oleh Sakura-Temari-Hinata.

"Aku Naruto!."

Naruto berkenalan dengan semangat.

"Aku Sakura, ini Temari, dan yang ini Hinata."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh minat, dia merasa sepertinya pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dia lupa pernah melihatnya dimana. Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa sedari tadi diperhatikan, wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Oh jadi Naruto juga salah satu mahasiswa pertukaran itu ya... oya, aku dengar kalian ada bertiga?."

Sakura bertanya pada Ino setelah mereka berlima berbincang-bincang sekitar 15 menit.

"Oh iya, teman ku satu lagi katanya mau kesini, tapi entahlah kemana dia sekarang."

Ino mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak tahu. Ketika para gadis sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

"Ah, itu dia! Temee! Sini-sini ayo kita kenalan dengan teman baruuu!."

Naruto langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangan bersemangat ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu. Sedangkan Ino hanya melambaikan sebelah tanganya untuk membuat _gesture _'_hello'._

"Hn, berisik Dobe."

"Kaaaau?!Pria yang tidak tahu sopan-santun itu!."

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menunjuk kearah pemuda yang baru tiba dikelas nya.

"..."

Seperti tadi pemuda itu tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dan hanya menatap datar Sakura.

"Lhoo, Sakura-chan sudah kenal dengan Sasuke?." Kali ini Ino bersuara.

"Bagaimana tidak kenal, pemuda bernama, siapa tadi? Tasuke?."

"Sasuke." Ralat Ino.

"Ya, dia ini tadi menabrak ku, membuat buku-buku ku berantakan, dan tidak membantuku, bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak! Bla bla bla..."

Sembur Sakura tiada henti sambil tetap menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Ino, Naruto, Temari, dan Hinata hanya bisa _sweat drop _melihat kelakuan Sakura yang masih mencak-mencak di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda yang sedang diomeli Sakura hanya bungkam dengan kedua tangan di saku.

_And now I have finally seen the light__... And I have finally realised... what you need._

Terdengar _ringtone _MUSE dari saku Sasuke.

_Neji's calling._

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih setia mengomel dan amarah gadis yang ditinggalkan nya pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Kusoooooooooooooo_!."

"Hentikan Sakura, kau ini jadilah gadis yang lembut sedikit."

Temari menopang dagu dengan satu tanganya dan menatap bosan Sakura yang lagi-lagi mengomel seperti tadi.

"Su-sudah Sakura-chan, ayo duduk dulu sini."

Hinata meraih bahu Sakura dengan lembut dan mendudukannya kembali di kursi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Ino saling bertatapan dan meutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Um, _anou_, kami pergi dulu sebentar ya!."

Ino pamit di susul oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya Hinata-chaaan...!."

Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Wah wah, hanya kau saja yang di pamiti Hinata-chan, jangan-jangan mahasiswa pindahan itu menyukaimu."

Temari menggoda Hinata yang kini wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn. Ada apa?."

Sasuke berbicara dengan Neji _via _telepon _selular._

"_Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi dari si Gendut ini, tadi aku mencoba menelepon Kakashi, tapi tidak diangkat, jadi aku memutuskan melapor padamu."_

"Hn. Apa yang kau dapatkan?."

"_Kau masih ingat laporan ku kemarin mengenai aktifitas organisasi tersebut yang mengangkut hasil tambang dari Suna?."_

"Hn. Aku ingat, lalu?."

_"Ternyata hasil tambang yang mereka angkut ke Konoha itu adalah Uranium. Seperti yang kau tahu Uranium adalah bahan dasar dari Nuklir, namun nampaknya mereka tidak hanya menggunakan Uranium tersebut untuk membuat Nuklir, aku mengambil kesimpulan ini karena Uranium-uranium tersebut di bawa ke sebuah Lab yang aku sendiri belum tahu lokasinya berada dimana, karena si Gendut itu keburu pingsan setelah aku mematahkan tulang kering nya." _

Neji menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya, dan menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Tch, Aku yakin dia tidak hanya pingsan, melainkan koma."

Sasuke yang tahu betul gaya Neji mendecih agak kesal karena jika pria besar itu koma, maka akan lama lagi mereka mendapatkan lokasi Lab tempat _Uranium_ itu berada.

_"Hey tenang Agent Ares, aku belum mengakhiri ceritaku. Aku tidak tahu pasti Uranium itu akan diapakan, namun mereka menggunakan seorang ilferantamuwan yang sangat ahli di bidang Kimia dan Biologi. Kita bisa mengetahui lokasi Lab tersebut melalui orang ini, Aku telah mendapatkan nama beserta data ilmuwan tersebut dari..."_

"Siapa nama ilmuwan itu?."

Sasuke memotong penjelasan Neji.

_"Brengsek kau Uchiha, setidaknya dengarkan aku sampai selesai berbicara!."_

"**Nama**."

Sasuke menekankan kata **nama** dengan sangat dingin, dan Neji menyadari betul perubahan nada Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari ribut dengan temannya yang memiliki julukan Aressang dewa perang yang haus akan darah, dan kejam.

_"Haruno Kizashi"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

_Gomen ne minna, Romance _nya masih belum kelihatan di chapter ini, karena memang Haru lagi fokus dulu di pembentukan _action _nya.

_Dakara gaman shite kudasai ne... _:). (Jadi harap bersabar ya _Minna_)

Oya, _gomen _lagi _ne _kalo nanti Haru lelet _update_, soalnya gak setiap hari otak Haru dipenuhi ide-ide bagus XD.

Untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Haru ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mata ne minna!_

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**

_Gomen ne minna, Romance _nya masih belum kelihatan di chapter ini, karena memang Haru lagi fokus dulu di pembentukan _action_ dan _crime_nya.

_Dakara gaman shite kudasai ne... _:). (Jadi harap bersabar ya _Minna_)

Oya, _gomen _lagi _ne _kalo nanti Haru lelet _update_, soalnya gak setiap hari otak Haru dipenuhi ide-ide bagus XD.

Untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Haru ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mata ne minna!_

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ K.S.A **terinspirasi dari semua film _spionase _seperti **Mission Impossible, James Bond, The Bourne Trilogy, Covert Affairs**, dan film sejenis lainnya ,dan dari golongan Fict, hanya satu Fict yang menginspirasi Haru, yaitu **The One and Only **karangan **Asakura Ayaka **:) **]**

Yuhuuu _minnaaa... _hehehe _gomen _nih tengah malem gini Haru _update. _Gak bisa tiduuur, jadi Haru ngetik lanjutan **K.S.A **deeeh XD. Oya _gomen _juga kalo banyak _typo_, biasaaa ngetik sambil setengah tidur hahaha XD

**Balasan Reviews:**

**AzrielKanhaya : **hohoho, senangnyaaa ada yang suka Muse jugaa :*. Karena Haru ini pecinta Muse, Maroon5, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya, jadi jangan heran kalo nanti ada sisipan2 lagu yang Haru suka di **K.S.A **ini XD.

**UchihaRiri : **hahaha, tadinya tuh emang mau bikin Sakura agak diem, tapi susah _euy _XD . Tapi ga bakal bawel-bawel banget kok, karakter Sakura disini akan berubah sesuai situasi nantinya :)

**FiaaAtiasrizqi : **Waah, kalo soal Sakura bakal terlibat atau enggak, mari kita saksikan sama-sama yaaa hohohoho.

**HarukaSmile : **hihihihi tenang-tenang, nanti akan keliatan kok Kizashi jahat atau nggak. Soalnya kalo Haru kasih bocoran sekarang mana seruuuu :p

**HeniLusiana39, AirisChun : **Hehehe iya, ada beberapa typo XD entah mengapa typo doyan sekali hinggap dalam tulisan Haru T_T. Udah dienerin sih, tapi gak tau juga deh kalo masih ada yang keliwaaat XD.

**SofiaSiquelle : **Thank yooou :) kamu pecinta cerita berbau _Spionase _juga yaa?

**Guest : **hehehe gak apa-apa, kemarin juga ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama persis XD. Soal inspirasi haru, itu udah Haru tulis di paling atas :D

**EyshaCherryBlossom : **hahaha iyaaa... Tapi _InsyaAllah _**K.S.A **beda :). Hooo iyaaa beneer...kenapa Haru bisa ngetik nama 'Matsuri' yaa! XD kacaaaau... XD _but, thx _ya udah ngingetin :) kalo soal isi chapter panjang-pendeknya isi chapter yang Haru buat tergantung dari _mood _sama waktu pembuatannya juga sih. Kalo emang nanti pas idenya bagus plus _timing _pembuatannya panjang, _insyaAllah _isi chapternya juga bakal panjang ;)

**RainyDe : **Sakura mulai muncul di Ch 2 ;)

**HachikoDesuka :** Oooh _no no no _, gak mungkin Haru ngebuat Saku jadi antagonis secara itu muka Saku gak ada tampang buat jadi antagonis XD. Ini Sakura keluar lagi di sini. Buat "keluar" yang lain nanti _cooming soon _yaa! Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD.

**Lynn : **Haru pun berharap begitu xixixixixi.

**LoveSakura : **Saku gak ada tampang dingin T_T. Tapi disini dia emang Haru buat pinter kok, secaraaa, buku bacaannya aja _Sabiston Text Book of Surgery _XD. Haru pernah liat itu buku dibaca sama sepupu Haru yang kuliah kedokter'an, wew... Haru gak ngerti hahaha XD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri yang terinspirasi entah itu dari Novel, Film, Anime, maupun Manga (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa nama ilmuwan itu?."

Sasuke memotong penjelasan Neji.

_"__Brengsek kau Uchiha, setidaknya dengarkan aku sampai selesai berbicara!."_

"**Nama**."

Sasuke menekankan kata **nama** dengan sangat dingin, dan Neji menyadari betul perubahan nada Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari ribut dengan temannya yang memiliki julukan Ares sang dewa perang yang haus akan darah, dan kejam.

_"__Haruno Kizashi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti pembicaraan kedua pemuda tersebut.

_"__Sasuke, kau masih disana?."_

"Hn. Temui aku di apartment nanti malam. Jam 8"

_Klik. _

Telepon terputus.

"Ada apa Sasuke?."

Tanya Ino yang kini sudah berada di samping Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"Neji telah mendapatkan informasi baru, Organisasi itu mendatangkan _Uranium_ dalam jumlah cukup besar dari Suna untuk di _observasi_ di suatu tempat di Konoha."

"_Uranium_?! Dalam jumlah besar?! Apa mereka mau menghancurkan Konoha dan sekitarnya?!"

Naruto berteriak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar suara Naruto.

_Pletak!_

"Aaaaw... " Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang di jitak Ino

"Isssh, kecilkan suaramu _baka!_." Sembur Ino."

"Ino, kau dekati gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang tadi ada dikelasmu, jika perlu jadikan dia sahabatmu _as soon as possible. _Kita akan membutuhkannya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menatap bingung punggung Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dikepala mereka berdua.

_'__Darimana Sasuke/Teme tahu marga Sakura itu Haruno?.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kediaman Sakura-**

"_Tadaima!._"

Gadis bersurai merah muda memasuki pintu rumahnya dengan _paper bag _di tangan kirinya yang terisi penuh buku-buku, dan tas laptop di tangan kanannya.

"_Okaerinasai, _Saki-chan."

Jawab bibi tua yang kini menghampiri Sakura untuk membantu Sakura membawakan barang nya.

"Eh, tidak perlu bibi Chiyo, lagi pula ini berat, biar aku saja yang membawa nya _okay._"

"Baiklah Saki."

Sakura menolak tawaran dari bibi Chiyo, sedangkan bibi Chiyo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Bibi Chiyo merupakan kepala _maid _dirumah Sakura, Ia telah bekerja di sana bahkan sebelum Sakura lahir, dan sejak Ibu Sakura berpulang, Bibi Chiyo lah yang merawat Sakura.

"Bi, apa Ayah sudah menelepon ke rumah.?"

Sakura bertanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga.

"Belum Saki-chan."

"Hhhh... baiklah, aku naik dulu ya Bi."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya di tangga untuk menuju kamar nya yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu.

"15 menit lagi makan malam siap, bibi tunggu kau di meja makan ya Saki-chan."

"_wakatta._"

Setetelah itu bibi Chiyo kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

_Braak..._

"Howaaa _tsukaretaaa _(lelah)."

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kedua emeraldnya memandang langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang menuju masa-masa dimana dulu dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Ayah. Dulu biasanya jam 7 malam seperti ini Ayahnya sudah ada dirumah dan mereka bisa makan malam bersama, tapi kali ini seperti hari-hari kemarin dia hanya bisa makan malam bersama Bibi Chiyo.

_Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say~_

Lamunan Sakura terhenti oleh suara _ringtone _Maroon5 yang berasal dari dalam tas laptopnya. Segera ia membuka tas itu dan mengambil _Iphone_ nya.

_+847..._ _calling_

_'__Um, ini nomor siapa ya?.' _Batin Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi, dochira sama desuka?_(Hallo, siapa ya?)."

_"__Sakura-chan, ini aku Ino. Aku mencarimu tadi sore, tapi kata Hinata-chan dan Temari-chan, Kau sudah pulang duluan, jadi aku minta saja nomormu pada mereka. Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kab aku menghubungi mu?."_

"Oh, _daijoubu desu._ Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau mencari ku Ino-chan?."

_"__Ah, begini, mata kuliah di Suna University dan Konoha University sedikit berbeda, aku agak bingung dibuatnya, apalagi bulan depan sudah UAS, jadi tadi aku menemui Tsunade-sama untuk berkonsultasi, dan beliau menyarankanku untuk belajar bersama-mu karena katanya kau merupakan salah satu mahasiswa dengan prestasi_ _terbaik di fakultas kedokteran."_

"Oh, tidak-tidak, aku tidak sepintar itu Ino-chan. Haaah Tsunade-sama itu hanya melebih-lebihkan saja!."

_"__Um, tapi bolehkan aku tetap belajar bersama-mu?."_

"Oh tentu boleh, aku memang sering belajar bersama dengan Hinata-chan dan juga Temari-chan, kau gabung saja. Rencananya sabtu ini kami akan belajar di rumahku. Nanti aku kirim alamat ku via _Line _, bagaimana?."

_"__Waaah... yokatta! Arigatou ne Sakura-chan!."_

"_Uun _(tidak). Aku senang kok jika kelompok belajar-ku bertamah, hehehe."

_"__Hehehe, baiklah kalo begitu. Sampai ketemu besok dikampus ya!."_

"Okay."

_Pip. _Setelah telepon berakhir Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan turun untuk makan malam bersama Bibi Chiyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Amaterasu's Apartment-**

[_Ares malam ini aku dan Jiraiya akan terbang ke Iwa untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan oleh Tsuchikage sekaligus menjemput Hashirama Senju-sama. Mungkin aku dan Jiraiya akan berada disana untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Aku rasa pertemuan yang diadakan di Iwa bersangkutan dengan Organisasi Tensei, karena Kazakage juga akan hadir disana. Aku percayakan semua keputusan yang berhubungan dengan __**K.S.A **__padamu_].

"Hn."

_Pip._

Sasuke memutuskan _video call _nya dengan Kakashi.

_Ting tong! Ting Tong!_

Terdengar suara _bell _pintu apartment Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kau terlambat satu jam Neji."

"_Sorry, _tadi aku diajak minum-minum sebentar oleh Naruto, Ino dan Sai. Kata mereka sebagai perayaan masuk kembali sebagai anak kuliahan."

Neji yang ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tch. Anak-anak bodoh. Kau bawa datanya Neji."

Sasuke bertanya sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali duduk di sofa nya.

"Ini."

Neji meletakan _flash disk _diatas meja yang ada di depan Sasuke, setelah itu ia beranjak pergi menuju _mini bar _untuk mengambil segelas _scotch._

"Kau mau segelas Sasuke?."

Neji setengah berteriak dari arah _mini bar._

"Hn."

Jawaban ambigu Sasuke di artikan "iya" oleh Neji, setelah menuangkan _scotch _kedalam dua gelas, ia kembali ke sofa tempat Sasuke duduk dan meletakan satu gelas di sisi _laptop _Sasuke. _Black onyx _Sasuke masih fokus membaca data yang diperoleh oleh Neji.

"Hn. Tidak ada sedikitpun catatan kejahatan didalam riwayat Haruno Kizashi."

Sasuke meonopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya tanda ia sedang berpikir sambil terus menatap layar _laptop _nya.

"_Exactly_. Itulah yang membuatku heran. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Prof. Kizashi , yang catatan riwayat hidupnya tanpa cela, bergabung dengan Organisasi yang berkecimpung di dunia hitam?."

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di dada dalam posisi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hn. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini."

Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi _scotch _yang tadi dibawakan Neji, kemudia menyesapnya pelan dan mengambil posisi bersandar seperti Neji.

"Ku dengar dari Ino, kau menyuruhnya untuk mendekati anak Prof. Kizashi dan menjadikannya sahabat uh?."

Neji teringat pembicaraannya dengan ino di _Club _sebelum Ia kesini tadi.

"Hn."

"Hmmm... Kenapa tidak kau saja yang langsung mendekatinya? Selama ini baik para wanita maupun gadis-gadis selalu meleleh kan jika sudah berhadapan dengan mu? Kurasa jika kau mendekatinya dan menjadikannya kekasih, kau akan lebih mudah memasuki zona pribadinya."

"Haaah bagaimana dia mau mendekati Sakura-chan, jika di hari pertama mereka bertemu saja Sakura-chan sudah kesal setengah mati sama si Teme."

Terdengar suara Naruto yang melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa dan di ikuti oleh Sai dan Ino di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bisa masuk ke apartment-ku?."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada ketiga temannya dengan tatapan tajam bak burung elang.

"Oi oi oi, _calm down _Teme, tadinya aku mau menekan _bell _, taunya pintu mu tidak dikunci, ya sudah aku masuk saja."

Naruto menjawab dengan cuek dan di ikuti anggukan oleh kedua temannya di belakang, sedangkan kini Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan mematikannya ke arah Neji.

"Wooops! _Sorry, _aku lupa mengunci pintu-mu Sasuke, _peace okay._"

Neji mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya di atas kepala, membuat _gesture _menyerah.

"Tch." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Oya Sasuke, sepertinya aku sudah menjadi temannya Sakura-chan. Sabtu ini aku akan kerumahnya dengan alasan belajar kelompok. Kau mau ikut bersama-ku? Bukankah kau ingin cepat mengorek data dari keluarga haruno?."

Ino yang kini sudah mengambil posisi yang "biasa", duduk bersandar di lekukan tangan Sai, menawarkan Sasuke bergabung dengannya Sabtu ini.

"Iya Teme, aku juga ikut lho, soalnya katanya ada Hinata-chan juga! Hehehehe."

"Hinata?."

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Dimana kau kenal Hinata Naruto?."

Kali ini tatapan mata Neji tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Ehh... memangnya kenapa kalau aku kenal Hinata-chan?."

"Tch. Bodoh kau Dobe. Sekali melihat iris mata putih berkabut milik gadis bernama Hinata itu juga bisa langsung diketahui bahwa itu mata klan Hyuuga."

Sasuke mencemooh Naruto dan menyesap _scotch _nya kembali.

"Heeeeee... Jangan-jangan dia adik-mu ya Neji?! _Kamisama_ apa dosa-ku sehingga aku harus memiliki calon ipar yang kejam seperti Nejiii!." Naruto berlutut dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tch, aku anak tunggal bodoh. Hinata itu sepupu-ku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak sudi sepupu-ku di dekati pemuda bodoh seperti mu."

Neji melakukan hal yang sama sepertti Sasuke, mencemooh Naruto kemudian kembali pada _scotch _nya. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino, entah mereka sudah menghilang di kamar tamu Sasuke yang mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sabtu, kediaman Sakura-**

"Silahkan masuk Ino-chan, Hinata-chan dan Temari-chan sudah ada di ruang belakang."

Sakura tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Ino.

"Lho, Naruto-kun juga ikut ya?."

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut jabrik di belakang Ino.

"hehehe iya Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku ikut gabung? Aku belum punya banyak teman disini..."

Naruto membuat wajah sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, silahkan masuk, silahkan."

Sakura pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk ikut masuk, namun ketika ia menangkap sosok lain di belakang Naruto, wajah Sakura langsung berubah jadi sebal.

"Dan kau tuan, sedang apa kau di sini?."

Sakura menatap sinis Sasuke samil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Um, _gomen ne _Sakura-chan, aku lah yang mengajak Sasuke kemari, karena Sasuke dan Naruto ini sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, jadi orang tua ku di Suna berpesan pada ku bahwa aku tidak boleh pergi tanpa mereka berdua."

Kali ini Ino yang membuat raut wajah sedih, namun tidak terlihat dibuat-buat seperti Naruto. Ino merupakan orang yang berbakat dalam _acting_, tidak heran ia selalu bisa mengelabui ato menggoda musuh-musuhnya.

"Oh, um, tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, jangan sedih begitu, ayo-ayo masuk."

Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Ino dan menarik lengan Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang belakang di samping taman yang biasa dipakai Sakura untuk belajar, sedangkan di belakangnya Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa di ketahui Sakura.

Ke empat mahasiswi kedokteran itu kini sedang fokus belajar untuk persiapan UAS bulan depan. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik rumah, Sasuke mulai beraksi menjelajahi rumah Sakura, namun tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang ia dapat. Rumah Sakura normal seperti rumah-rumah lainnya, tidak ada ruang rahasia atau apa pun, ruang kerja Kizashi pun hanya berisi buku-buku ilmiah. Sasuke pun memutuskun untuk menjelajah ke kamar tidur yang ada dirumah tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar bernuansa _pink, _milik Sakura.

_'__Aroma cherry...' _Batin Sasuke dalam hati ketika memasuki kamar Sakura.

**oOo**

"Oya apakah kalian mengenal Matsuri? Gadis yang masuk pemberitaan karena di culik dan hingga sekarang belum ada kabar beritanya."

Ino memulai _investigasi _nya. Ketika mereka telah selesai mempelajari materi perkuliahan.

"Oh, iya kami mengenalnya." Sahut Temari.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu Matsuri itu gadis yang seperti apa ya?." Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dia gadis yang sedikit tertutup, tapi ramah karena beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan, dia selalu menyapaku walaupun kami beda fakultas." Kali ini Sakura yang menjawab.

"Di-dia juga ma-mahasiswi paling pintar di fakultasnya." Sambung Hinata.

"Dia di fakultas kimia kan?." Tanya Ino lagi.

Dan ketiga gadis yang ditanya mengangguk kompak.

"Oh, sebentar _handphone _ku tertinggal di kamar."

Sakura pamit dan melangkah pergi menuju ke atas, dan tanpa Sakura sadari Ino dan Naruto saling melemparkan tatapan cemas.

"Um, mana yaa..."

Sakura mengobrak-abrik laci disisi tempat tidur untuk mencari _handphone _nya.

"Ah ketemu!."

Ketika Sakura berbalik badan, matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakang pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup.

"Kyaaa...hmmmph!."

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan teriakannya, Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura. Sakura memberontak dalam bungkaman dan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, sehingga membuat keduanya oleng dan terjerembab di tempat tidur , Sakura menggigit tangan yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membekapnya dan membuat bungkaman Sasuke terlepas.

_'__Sial, kuat juga tenaga gadis ini.' _Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah itu Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang telah berhasil menggigit tanganya beberapa detik lalu.

"Kyaaa...Hmmmph!."

Kali ini Sasuke menggunakan mulutnya untuk membungkam mulut Sakura. Pupil mata Sakura melebar karena terkejut. Tadinya Sasuke akan segera melepaskan bibirnya begitu tidak ada perlawanan dari Sakura. Namun entah kenapa bibirnya tidak ingin lepas dari bibir gadis yang ada di bawah nya ini, ditambah aroma _cherry _yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura bergabung dengan aroma _cherry _yang memenuhi kamar gadis ini semakin menusuk indera penciuman Sasuke dan memangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke sehingga membuatnya semakin ingin terus melumat bibir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-XXX Lab-**

"Prof. Kizashi, anda di minta menemui pimpinan."

Pria dengan gigi yang berbentuk tajam dan berambut putih dalam balutan jas hitam berdiri diluar ruang kaca dan memanggil Kizashi yang sedang berkutat dengan kepingan _uranium_ didalam ruang kaca melalui _speaker._

"Oh. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Suigetsu."

Kizashi berjalan menuju ruangan khusus untuk melepas baju anti radiasinya, kemudian masuk keruang _sterilisasi_ untuk menerima semprotan khusus berupa gas yang dapat mensterilkan tubuh. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu kaca untuk menemui pimpinan yang dimaksud oleh Suigetsu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk."

"Anda memanggil-ku Nagato-san?."

"Ya, begitulah. Silahkan duduk."

Tanpa disadari oleh Kizashi, pria bernama Nagato tersebut menyeringai samar.

"Bagaimana? Apakah formula untuk membuat senjata api dengan kandungan _Uranium_ yang ditingkatkan tanpa membuat fisik dari senjata api tersebut meledak atau hancur sudah terpecahkan?."

Nagato bertanya sambil menyangga dagu nya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Belum sepenuhnya terpecahkan. Baru 75%. Aku menambahkan berlian yang telah dihancurkan kedalam formula kerangka luar peluru. Kisi kristal pada berlian mempunyai kekuatan dalam menahan tekanan yang dipicu oleh _Uranium_. Saat ini Deidara sedang membuat kerangkanya menggunakan formula yang saya berikan. "

"Hm. Baiklah. Aku tunggu kabar baik dari mu Prof. Kizashi. Setelah kau mendapatkan formula nya, segera kau konsultasikan dengan Deidara."

Nagato menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi singgasananya, dan tersenyum aneh kearah Kizashi. Entah Kizashi menyadari nya atau tidak. Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, Kizashi kembali masuk kedalam ruang kaca.

Sedangkan nagato, begitu Kizashi keluar, dia langsung meraih telepon yang ada diatas meja dan menghubungi seseorang.

_"__Ada berita apa untuk-ku Nagato."_

Terdengar suara berat nan dingin dari ujung telepon sana.

"_Progress _nya telah mencapai angka 75% Tuan, dan Deidara sedang mengerjakan kerangka sesuai formula yang di temukan oleh Kizashi."

_"__Bagus. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Nagato, kau tau sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku telah jenuh menunggu."_

"Saya mengerti Tuan."

_"__Dan satu lagi, apa kabar gadis bernama Matsuri itu.?"_

"Dia sedang ditangani oleh Danzo Tuan."

_"__Hn. Kembangkan terus kemampuan gadis itu."_

"Baik Tuan."

_Pip. _

Telepon berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

Yaappp Ch3..._Done_! :D

Mudah-mudahan kedepannya Haru bisa _update _kilat juga. Amin.

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Haru ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mata ne minna!_

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[ K.S.A **terinspirasi dari semua film _spionase _seperti **Mission Impossible, James Bond, The Bourne Trilogy, Covert Affairs**, dan film sejenis lainnya ,dan dari golongan Fict, hanya satu Fict yang menginspirasi Haru, yaitu **The One and Only **karangan **Asakura Ayaka **:) **]**

_Minnaaaa... _Haru udah muncul lagi bawa _chapter _baru XD...kecepetan gak sih _update _nya? XD

**Balasan reviews :**

**Cherryma : **Hmm... gak tau deh ni Ch4 panjang atau gak yah XD.

**UMEEchan29 : **Ini udah lanjut :)

**EysaCherryBlossom : **Astagaaaaaaaa! Hahaha _Gomeeen _T_T. Sepertinya Haru memang butuh Aqua biar fokus *ikut ngiklan* XD.

**SofiaSiquelle : **_Arigatooou... Yoosh ganbarimaaasu _:D

**HarukaSmile : **Ixixixixi perasaan udah panjang _words_ nya XD tapi ternyata masih kurang ajah yaaah... hmm hmm hmmmm... *mikir

**SpindleTree : **_Arigatooou..._tadinya mau ngebuat Saku jadi salah satu _agent_, tapiii kayaknya itu udah _mainstream_ bangeet yaa... apa lagi kalo nanti sesama _agent _jatuh cintaaa. Jadi dibuat beda dikit dari yang lain gak apa-apa laah yaa :D

**UchiHarunoMisaki : **_Arigatou _saran-nya :) Hooo... nanti Haru berusaha buat panjangin lagi yaaa... tapi Haru gak bisa janji XD

**FiaaAtiasrizqi : **Kenapa yaa? Sepertinya itu salah bibir nya Saku yang terlalu menggoda XD eh tapi salahin libido nya Sasu juga dink! Kenapa juga jadi cwo napsuaaan XD hahahaha

**UchihaRiri : **Dijebak gak yaaa... :D mari kita lihat nanti yaah :D

**Lynn : **Siaap, ini Ch4 nyaa :)

**RainyDe : **Yaaap. Kadang kan yg klasik itu yg asik :D

**HachikoDesuka : **Hahaha, iyaaa tu typo emang selalu nyempil di tulisan Haru XD

**HeniLusiana :** ini udah update :D

**MantikaMochi : **ini udah update :D iyaa Haru suka aja bikin Sasu mecuuum XD

**RainyDe : **hahaha sempetnya update pendek XD

**AzrielKanhaya : **ini udh ch4 :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri yang terinspirasi entah itu dari Novel, Film, Anime, maupun Manga (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghh . . ."

_Buugh !_

Sakura menyikutkan lututnya ke perut Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu terjerembab ke lantai.

"_Hoosh hoosh ..., _Brengsek! Apa-apa'an kau haaah?!."

Sakura masih terengah akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi, mukanya memerah, bukan karena malu, melainkan kesal dan marah. Ia menyeka bibirnya berkali-kali seakan-akan ingin menghapuskan jejak bibir Sasuke yang menempel padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Percuma kau menghapusnya, karena suatu hari nanti bibirmu akan kembali menjadi tawanan bibirku."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dari posisi duduknya yang masih di lantai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu sialan?!"

Sakura melempar bantal kearah Sasuke dengan marah, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh pemuda tersebut dan kemudian Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau ... akan segera menjadi milik-ku."

Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke berlalu menuju pintu kamar Sakura.

_Buuugh !_

"Dalam mimpi-mu brengsek!."

Sakura melemparkan satu bantal lagi kearah Sasuke, namun bantal tersebut hanya mengenai daun pintu, sedangkan si pemuda yang menjadi sasaran Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sasuke POV-**

Ini kali pertama ada seorang gadis yang berani memberikan tatapan membunuh padaku dan menyerangku. Dia bahkan menyikut perutku, entah apa karena pertahanan ku kurang atau memang kekuatan gadis itu yang besar, yang pasti ini pertama kalinya aku terjerembab ke lantai hanya karena sikutan seorang gadis. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa itu memalukan bukan?

Tadinya aku juga berpikir itu memalukan, tapi jika mengingat betapa manisnya rasa bibir Sakura, aku rasa itu telah membuat urat maluku putus. Hingga saat ini pun aku masih bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura di bibirku.

Kacau, aku kesini untuk menyelidiki Haruno Kizashi, tapi kenapa justru aku malah berciuman dengan puterinya? Ah ralat, aku yang mencium anak gadisnya.

Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

"Ssst Teme, tadi aku ingin menyusulmu ke atas, tapi aku mendengar suara gaduh dan sepertinya ada teriakan Sakura-chan juga. Kau mengapakan dia Teme?!."

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah berada di bawah tangga menghampiri Sasuke karena tidak ingin Hinata dan Temari mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Hn. Bukan urusan-mu Dobe."

Sasuke melenggang pergi menuju ruang dimana Ino dan yang lainnya berada, sedangkan Naruto memajukan bibirnya 5 cm karena di acuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ino, belajar-mu sudah selesai?."

Sasuke yang sudah memasuki ruangan bertanya pada Ino yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang, bahkan lebih kearah gosip bersama Hinata dan temari.

"Oh, iya aku sudah selesai, ada apa Sasuke?."

"Hn. Aku masih ada urusan, kau pulang bersama-ku dan Naruto apa ditinggal di sini saja?."

"Weeeh ... siapa bilang aku sudah mau pulang Teme?!."

Naruto yang kini sudah berada di belakang Sasuke tiba-tiba protes, karena Ia masih ingin mengobrol bersama Hinata. Namun protes'an Naruto dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Oh um eh, iya aku sudah mau pulang ehehe ..."

Naruto ngeri ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menurut dari pada nyawanya melayang.

"Oooh begitu, ya sudah aku pulang bersama kalian saja, masa kalian berdua tega menyuruhku pulang sedniri? Aku kan masih baru di sini, jika aku tersasar bagaimana?."

Ino berakting kembali, padahal sebenarnya Ino hanya malas pulang menggunakan taksi.

"Hn. Ya sudah ayo pulang."

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju keluar ruangan, tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Ino.

"Eeeh tunggu dulu, masa kita tidak pamit pada tuan rumah?! Itu tidak sopan namanya."

Ino meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu Sakura turun kelantai bawah.

"Eh, itu dia Sakura-chan. Lho? Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kenapa wajahmu seperti marah begitu?."

Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang telah memasuki ruangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

Sakura menghampiri Ino tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang duduk di dekat Ino.

"Oya, aku dan mereka harus pulang sekarang, lagi pula ini sudah sore."

Ino berdiri dari sofa di susul kemudian oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Um, sepertinya kami juga ikut pamit Sakura-chan."

Temari dan Hinata juga beranjak dari sofa.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, minggu depan kan minggu terakhir dibulan ini, dan setelah itu kita menghadapi ujian, jadi minggu depan kita belajar bersama lagi ya?."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum kepada para gadis, walau hatinya masih sangat dongkol karena perbuatan Sasuke di atas tadi.

"_Okaaay._"

Para gadis menjawab serempak. Setelah itu mereka beranjak keluar ruangan menuju pintu keluar rumah Sakura. Sakura mengantar mereka hingga ambang pintu.

_"Sampai bertemu lagi Sakura."_

Sasuke yang keluar paling terakhir berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

"_You wish!_."

Sakura mengirimkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sasuke, dan hanya di jawab oleh seringaian khas Uchiha.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan teman-temannya, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar.

_Braak ... _! Pintu kamar di banting, dan Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal dengan kesal.

**oOo**

**-Sakura POV-**

_Kusooo_! Apa-apan tadi ituuu! Huwaaa waa waa ...

Berani sekali dia mencium ku seperti itu? Kenapa _first kiss _ku harus direnggut si brengsek itu Tuhan?! Kenapa juga dia selalu membuat masalah denganku? Pertama dia menubruk dan menjatuhkan buku-buku ku tanpa meminta maaf, dan tadi dia ada dikamarku, kemudian menciumku?!

Eh ... Tunggu dulu..

Dia ada di kamar-ku? Kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar-ku? Untuk apa dia masuk kedalam kamar-ku?

Astaga ... !

Jangan-jangan pemuda itu salah seorang _Psycho_! Gawat, aku harus menelepon Ino! Ah, tapi sebaiknya aku menelepon nanti malam saja, sekarang Ino pasti masih di jalan bersama Naruto-kun dan juga pemuda sialan itu.

Haaah lebih baik sekarang aku mandi saja.

**oOo**

**-Normal POV-**

"_Hello My Little Cup Cake._"

Kizashi yang sedang duduk di ruang makan mengalihkan tatapannya ke putri semata wayangnya, dan memanggil nama kesayangan puterinya.

"Ayah!"

Sakura langsung menghampiri Kizashi dan memeluknya, dan hampir membuat kursi yang di duduki Kizashi terjungkal.

"Oh, hey hey hey, ha ha ha, kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi Saki, tubuh-mu sudah beraaat."

Kizashi bercanda dan tertawa di sela-sela pelukan anak gadisnya.

"Uggh Ayah jahat."

Sakura melepas pelukannyan dan memasang wajah cemberut yang justru membuatnya kelihatan imut, sehingga membuat Kizashi ingin mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Aaaw, sakit Ayaaah.. "

Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya yang sebenarnya hanya di cubit pelan oleh Kizashi.

"Hahaha, ya sudah ayo kita makan dulu. Bibi Chiyo dan Rin sudah menyiapkan ini semua untuk kita."

Kizashi menutup _Ipad_ nya untuk memulai makan malam, begitu juga Sakura.

"Lho, Bibi Chiyo, Rin, dan Paman Yamato mana? Tumben tidak ikut makan bersama kita?."

"Oh, tadi Bibi Chiyo meminta ijin untuk membeli sesuatu dan dia membutuhkan bantuan Rin dan juga Yamato." Jelas Kizashi.

"Ooh begitu."

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan obrolan hangat khas Ayah dan anak. Sebenarnya Bibi Chiyo tidak ada keperluan untuk membeli sesuatu, Ia sengaja memberikan ruang untuk Ayah dan Anak tersebut. Bibi Chiyo tahu betul bahwa Sakura sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, karena sudah beberapa hari ini Kizashi meninggalkan rumah di pagi buta sehingga melewatkan waktu sarapannya dengan Sakura.

"Oya, bagaimana kuliah-mu nak?."

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka duduk-duduk di sofa untuk menonton TV bersama.

"Lancar Yah, awal bulan depan aku ujian dan memasuki semester akhir." Sakura menjawab riang.

"Waah, baguslah, berarti sebentar lagi Ayah akan mempunyai dokter pribadi! Hahaha."

"Hahaha, boleh-boleh, tapi Ayah tetap harus membayar-ku ya :p."

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini." Kizashi mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan.

"Oya Yah, aku mempunyai teman baru lho sekarang, mereka mahasiswa pertukaran dari Suna."

"Oya? Siapa nama mereka? ."

"Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, Sa ... " Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"Sa? Sa apa Saki?."

Kizashi menatap bingung anak gadisnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara.

"Oh oh, maksud-ku Ino-chan dan Naruto-kun **SAJA** Yah, ehehehe ..."

Sakura tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal, sedangkan Kizashi hanya menggeleng kan kepala melihat tingkah aneh puterinya.

"_Hoaaam..._" Sakura menguap dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang Ayah.

"Hey, jangan tidur disini Saki, sana ke kamar, nanti leher-mu pegal jika tidur menyender begini."

Kizashi mengusap lembut helaian merah muda Sakura.

"_Uun_ ... Aku tidak mau, besok-besok Ayah pasti akan pulang larut lagi, biarkan seperti ini, Aku masih merindukan Ayah."

Sakura memeluk Kizashi dari samping dan berbicara sambil mengantuk. Beberapa kemudian pelukan Sakura mulai melonggar tanda gadis itu telah terlelap. Sedangkan Kizashi masih terus mengusap-usap surai Sakura seraya memandang wajah tidur puterinya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Dalam hati Kizashi sungguh merasa sedih dan bersalah pada Sakura. Kizashi merasa dia adalah Ayah yang jahat karena tega membiarkan Sakura kesepian selama ini.

_'Maafkan Ayah-mu ini nak.'_ Batin Kizashi dalam hati.

Setelah Kizashi rasa Sakura telah benar-benar pulas, Kizashi menggendong Sakura untuk memindahkannya ke kamar.

"Mmmh ... _Love you Daddy._"

Sakura menggumam dalam tidurnya ketika Kizashi meletakkan Sakura di peraduannya.

"_I love you more_. _Sweet dream My Lil Cup Cake_"

Kizashi mengecup kening Sakura lama, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Sakura, setelah itu Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Iwa-**

Di sebuah meja melingkar terdapat lima orang pria, yang sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius, mereka adalah Hashirama, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

"Sepertinya 'dia' telah mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai _team _khusus yang di gawangi oleh-mu Jiraiya."

Hashirama berbicara seraya menatap Jiraiya dan juga Kakashi.

"Tunggu dulu, aku pikir yang mengetahui keberadaan **K.S.A **hanya Kau, Jiraiya, Aku dan Sasuke, tapi sekarang kau berbicara tentang ini di depan Tsuchikage dan juga Kazekage?."

"Kau ini Kakashi, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu jika anak-ku saja ada di dalam _team_-mu, kau pikir siapa yang meminta Gaara secara khusus pada-ku huh? Jika bukan Hokage-mu yang memintanya."

Sang Kazekage menyahuti pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Mangkanya, pikiran-mu jangan melulu kau fokuskan di _Icha-Icha Paradise _mu itu."

Tsuchikage mencemooh sambil menyeringai pada Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

_Hening sesaat ..._

"Aku memang belum menceritakan nya pada mereka berdua."

Hashirama kini angkat bicara.

"Termasuk mengenai 'dia' yang mencoba untuk berkhianat pada negerimu Hashirama? Haaah kau ini, sampai kapan kau harus menyimpan itu sendirian? ."

Kazekage melipat tangannya kesal.

"Ya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku bercerita pada kedua orang kepercayaan-ku ini. Oleh karena itu aku memanggil mereka ke sini."

Jiraiya dan Kakashi mendengarkan cerita dari Hashirama dengan seksama, tanpa berkomentar apa-pun hingga Hashirama mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oleh karena itu aku menyuruhmu dan Kakashi untuk membentuk **K.S.A **karena cepat atau lambat **K.F.A **akan jatuh ke tangan 'nya' , namun sepertinya 'dia' mulai mengendus keberadaan kalian. Peringatkan-lah para anggota kalian secepatnya."

Kakashi dan Jiraiya kini mengerti kemana arah masalah ini, mereka berdua mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan terakhir Hashirama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Konoha University-**

"Ino-chan, bisa aku berbicara sebentar?."

Sakura menghampiri Ino yang sedang menengguk minuman _isotonic _di meja nya setelah mata kuliah pertama berakhir. Sedangkan Hinata dan Temari memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang ke kantin.

"Oh tentu, ada apa Sakura-chan?."

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino.

"Um, Begini ... me-mengenai teman mu yang bernama Sasuke itu ..."

Ino tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Aaaaah kau pasti menyukai nya ya Sakura-chan?! Memang sih dari sejak di Suna dulu banyak sekali para gadis bahkan wanita dewasa yang rela mengantri di depan kelas hanya untuk menanti Sasuke keluar dari kelas! Hahaha"

Sepertinya Ino salah paham dengan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya melongo mendengar dugaan yang Ino lontarkan.

"Bukaaaan Ino-chan! Aku itu mau bertanya, apakah Sasuke itu seorang _Psycho_?."

_Buuuuurr...!_

Ino yang sedang menikmati minumannya menyemburkan lagi isi minuman yang telah memasuki mulutnya karena kaget atas ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

"Eh? Ino-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?."

Sakura bingung menatap teman barunya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino.

"Hahahahaha..."

Sakura makin bingung sekarang, tadi Ino tersedak dan sekarang tia-tiba tertawa kencang. Apa jangan-jangan Ino juga _psycho _seperti Sasuke? Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"...haha ini baru kali pertama aku mendengar seorang gadis mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu seorang _psycho _Sakura-chan!."

Ino menyeka mata nya yang berair karena tertawa geli tadi, sedangkan Sakura masih belum mengerti maksud Ino, hingga akhirnya Ino melanjutkan untuk berbicara.

"Sasuke itu selalu di gandrungi para gadis dan wanita, mereka semua selalu memuja dan memuji nya walau Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan respon pada mereka, yang ada malah Sasuke memaki mereka! Hahaha. Memangnya apa sih yang membuat-mu berpikir dia itu _psycho _hm?."

Kini Ino penasaran, karena hanya Sakura gadis yang berpikiran seperti itu tentang Sasuke.

"Siapa pun yang memergoki orang yang baru di kenal menyusup ke kamar nya pasti menganggap orang itu adalah _psycho _Ino-chan!."

Sakura kembali kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sasuke menyusup ke kamar-mu?."

Ino pura-pura terkejut, padahal sebenarnya memang itu rencana mereka ke rumah Sakura kemarin, dan Sakura mengangguk kesal.

"Oooh mungkin dia hanya salah kamar dan mengira kamar-mu itu kamar mandi."

Ino berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Sakura.

"Ugh, kalau dia memang salah kamar, untuk apa juga dia membungkam mulutku dan menciumku!."

Ooops, saking kesalnya mengingat kejadian kemarin, Sakura jadi keceplosan sendiri. Akibatnya sekarang Ino menatap Sakura dengan seringainya.

"Hmmm ... Jadi kau berciuman dengan Sasuke?."

Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Bu-bukaaan! Lebih tepatnya dia yang mencium-ku Ino!."

"Aaaah sama sajaa... Sama-sama menempelkan bibir bukan?! Ahahaha. Lalu bagaimana rasanya di cium pemuda yang menjadi idaman setiap gadis Sakura-chaaan?."

Ino semakin asik menggoda Sakura.

"Hisssh kau ini Ino-chaaaaan!."

Dan siang itu pun di penuhi oleh goda;an yang Ino lontarkan pada Sakura.

**oOo**

"Sasuke-kuuun, kau mau kan berkencan dengan-kuuu?."

Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan maksud menggoda di lorong dekat perpustakaan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang sang gadis dengan jijik.

"Rumah ku kosong hari ini... "

Gadis itu masih terus mengeluarkan jurus menggodanya dan mulai erani menyentuhkan tanganya di dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutup kemeja biru tua.

"Jangan menyentuh ku."

Ucap Sasuke dingin, Ia mengenyahkan tangan gadis itu dengan kasar dan pergi menuju perpustakaan. Namun ketika dia baru melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki pintu, tubuhnya menabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink _nya.

"Aaaw...!"

Sakura mengelus keningnya yang menabrak dada Sasuke tadi.

"Mengintip hm?."

Sasuke bertanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada dan badan yang disandarkan di kusen pintu.

"_Baka_! Untuk apa aku mengintip orang yang yang sedang bermesraan di koridor!."

Sahut Sakura masih sambil mengelus keningnya, dan menatap Sasuke di depannya.

"Lantas darimana kau mengetahui jika orang tersebut sedang bermesraan hm?."

"Haah kau ini, senang sekali mencari masalah dengan-ku, aku baru akan keluar dari perpustakaan tadi, tapi karena aku melihat ada kau yang sedang bermesraan dengan salah satu mahasiswi dari fakultas sekretaris itu, aku mengurungkan niat-ku untuk kembali ke kelas dan bermaksud menunggu kalian selesai sehingga aku tidak akan membuat kalian canggung nanti nya!."

Sakura akhirnya menjelaskan secara detil, dia tidak mau pemuda dihadapannya ini mengira dia adalah seorang penguntit.

"Memangnya aku ini kau yang menguntiti orang!." Sambung Sakura lagi.

"Menguntit? Maksud-mu?."

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Hiish kau ini, masuk ke kamar seorang gadis diam-diam itu apa nama nya kalu bukan menguntit?!. Selain itu kenapa juga kau menciumku kemarin?!"

Sakura kembali menyembur Sasuke. Beruntung penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar pada saat itu.

"Ah. Jadi soal kemarin. Mari aku jelaskan."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam dan menuju rak buku di bagian sejarah, tempat yang paling sepi di perpustakaan. Ia memojokan Sakura di salah satu rak buku dengan kedua tanganya yang ia letakan di sisi kepala Sakura sehingga gadis itu tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana dan hanya bisa bertatapan dengan _black onyx _Sasuke.

"Dengar nona, pertama aku hanya salah masuk kamar, yang aku kira itu kamar mandi, dan karena kau tiba-tiba menuju ke arahku, aku panik lalu memutuskan sembunyi dibalik pintu kamarmu, tapi kau malah berteriak hingga akhirnya aku harus membungkam mulutmu dengan bibirku karena kau menggigit tanganku."

Sasuke menatap tajam emerald Sakura. Tapi bukan tatapan tajam seperti ingin membunuh, melainkan tatapan tajam ingin melahap Sakura.

"Selanjutnya, di koridor tadi aku tidak sedang bermesraan dengan gadis itu, melainkan aku sedang di goda oleh gadis itu."

Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin menjelaskan adegan di koridor tadi pada Sakura.

"Tch, mau bermesraan atau siapa yang menggoda siapa, itu bukan urusan-ku tuan."

Kini giliran Sakura yang menatap tajam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai takjub melihat kelakuan Sakura yang galak terhadapnya.

"Dengar nona, dirimu yang galak seperti ini justru membuatku ingin memakan-mu."

Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sakura, dan sekaang Sakura mulai panik, Ia mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke tapi tidak berhasil.

"Akan aku tunjukan, apa yang di sebut dengan 'bermesraan'."

Setelah berbisik di telinga Sakura, Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya seperti kemarin, namun kali ini ciumannya lebih intens. Bibir Sasuke melumat setiap sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura masih berusaha melawan, Ia mencoba untuk mnyikutkan lututnya seperti kemarin, namun gagal karena sekarang kaki kanan Sasuke telah menempati celah diantara kaki Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh diperutnya apa lagi saat ini Sakura mengenakan rok yang panjangnya diatas lutut, sehingga ia dapat merasakan gesekan kaki Sasuke di kedua pahanya.

Sakura yang tidak terbiasa dengan ciuman seperti ini sudah hampir kehabisan pasokan udara, Sasuke yang menyadari itu melepaskan pagutannya untuk membiarkan Sakura mengambil nafas. Dan benar saja, setelah pagutan Sasuke terlepas, kini gadis di hadapannya itu sedang tersengal-sengal dan berusaha menghirup udara disekitarnya dengan rakus. Wajah Sakura memerah, kali ini bukan karena marah karena matanya tidak garang seperti kemarin, melainkan sayu.

Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya ke sisi kepala Sakura, dia mulai mengecupi cuping telinga Sakura, dan untuk pertama kalinya, tindakan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura melenguh.

"Sas-Suke ... hen ... ti ... khan ... I-ini perpustakaan ..."

Sakura berusaha berbicara dengan terengah, namun pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak menggubris permintaan gadis itu.

"Panggil aku dengan sufiks yang biasa kau gunakan untuk memanggil Naruto, maka aku akan berhenti."

Sasuke mulai menurunkan kecupannya kearah leher Sakura. Sakura mulai merasa kakinya seperti _Jelly _, Ia mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Sasuke untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri dan tidak terjatuh. Sakura tidak tahu sampai berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini, dia harus segera menghentikan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Sa-suke ... kun ..."

Sesuai perkataan nya tadi, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sempurna. Satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke untuk menggambarkan Sakura pada saat ini.

_'Menggairahkan.'_

"Dengar Sakura, entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini dan aku pun tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi jangan kau biarkan pria lain menyentuh-mu seperti aku menyentuhmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuharap kau masih ingat apa yang ku katakan kemarin di kamarmu, karena kau memang akan menjadi milikku."

Sakura dapat merasakan beratnya nafas Sasuke di telinganya, entah kenapa Sakura merasa Sasuke sedang menahan sesuatu didalam dirinya, karena ketika Sasuke berbisik tadi, jemari kanan Sasuke mencengkram kuat lengan atas Sakura.

Dan ketika Sasuke berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura yang masih bersandar di rak buku, baru 5 meter Sasuke melangkah, ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"Sore ini kau pulang bersama-ku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kediaman Tenten-**

_Klang! Klang! Klang!_

Terdengar bunyi tempaan baja yang saling beradu di halaman belakang rumah Tenten. Sedangkan di sudut lain halaman , tepatnya di depan dua buah _Tatara _(tungku peleburan persegi dari tanah liat yang khusus dibuat untuk meleburkan baja), berdiri gadis bercepol dengan sarung tangan tebal yang membungkus tangannya. Baja-baja itu di lebur didalam kedua tungku beberapa ahri lalu, itu berarti baja tersebut telah menjadi bongkahan _tamahagane _(baja bernilai tinggi yang digunakan untuk membuat pedang di Jepang.).

Satu tungku berisi _tamahage _yang berkarbon tinggi, keras, dan digunakan untuk membuat mata pedang yang tajamnya melebihi silet. Sedangkan tungku yang kedua berisi _tamage _yang berkarbon rendah, kuat, dan sangat baik dalam meredam guncangan, inilah yang akan dijadikan sebagai bagian luar pedang

"Tenten, tolong kau ambilkan _tamahage _keras kesini!."

Gaara yang sedang menempa baja berbentuk panjang dan bercelah di tengahnya, memanggil Tenten dengan setengah berteriak sembari menyeka keringat yang membanjiri keningnya akibat panas yang berasal dari tungku pemanas baja yang ada di depannya. Hari ini Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka untuk membantu Gaara dan tenten membuat pedang di rumah gadis bercepol ini.

Tenten memang sangat menggilai senjata, itu sudah turun-temurun di keluarganya, dia terbiasa dengan segala jenis senjata, mulai dari senjata yang dapat menyebabkan goresan, luka kecil, luka sedang, hingga senjata yang dapat membuat orang kehilangan kepalanya dalam sekali tebas. Gadis ini juga ahli dalam pembuatan senjata-senjata tersebut, dan kini dia menularkan keahliannya tersebut pada teman-temannya ini.

"_Okay, I'm coming!._"

Tenten menyahut dan mengambil bongkahan besar _tamahage _dari tungku pertama, setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Gaara, Neji, Sai, dan Shika untuk memberikan bongkahan _tamahage_ pada mereka berempat. Setelah itu keempat pemuda tersebut menjepit dan memasukan hasil tempaan masing-masing ke dalam tungku, lalu mereka akan menempa nya kembali, begitu seterusnya hingga langit mulai gelap.

"Kalian sudah selesai?."

Tenten bertanya sambil membawa nampan berisi satu _pitcher_ _juice _jeruk dan _cookies_ untuk di hidangkan kepada empat temannya yang seharian ini bekerja untuk membuat pedang

"Hn. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini, besok kita lanjut lagi. " Sahut Gaara.

"Arrrgh tangan-ku pegaaal."

Ujar Shikamaru sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya, begitu pula dengan Neji dan Sai.

"Hahaha, sabar ya kalian, lima-enam bulan kedepan pedang kalian pasti akan menjadi pedang terbaik se Konoha!." Jawab Tenten girang.

"Oya, bagaimana pengerjaan mata panah-mu? Kali ini kau menambahkan apa lagi di mata panah-mu?."

Neji bertanya seraya menyesap _juice _yang dibawakan Tenten tadi.

"he he he, aku menambahkan ber ... "

_Sraaak... _

_Dor!_

_Praaang..._

Ucapan Tenten terhenti oleh kejadian yang sangat cepat di depannya.

"Neji!."

"Arrrghh ..."

Neji memegangi dada kirinya yang terkena peluru.

"Sial!."

Shikamaru segera berlari dengan _Glock-19 _ditangannya dan mengejar penembak yang menyerang Neji disusul kemudian oleh Gaara dan Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Amaterasu's Apartment-**

"Jadi keberadaan kita telah diketahui oleh 'nya'?."

Sasuke berbicara dengan layar _laptop _nya.

[_Ya, tolong kau peringati semua anggota. Lusa Aku, Jiraiya , dan Hashirama akan kembali ke Konoha._]

"Hn."

_Pip._

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan niat untuk beristirahat sejenak, namun belum ada lima menit dia bersantai, kembali terdengar _ringtone Madness _dari _Iphone _nya.

_And now I have finally seen the light__... And I have finally realised... what you need._

_Gaara's Calling ..._

"Hn."

_"Sasuke! Neji di serang, dada kirinya tertembak dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke Konoha Hospital oleh Tenten."_

"Aku segera kesana. Kau dimana sekarang?."

_"Aku bersama Shikamaru dan Sai untuk mengejar penyerang Neji." _

"Hn. Kabari aku secepatnya, dan ... Berhati-hatilah kalian."

_"We'll._"

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kakashi memberi peringatan tentang bahaya yang mengintai anggota **K.S.A**, dan sekarang salah satu dari mereka dikabarkan tertembak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar kunci R8 miliknya dan berlari keluar Apartment menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Neji akan di tangani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

_Okaaay, _Ch.4 selesai :D

Di Ch.4 ini gak tahu deh nyambung atau gak ya ceritanya hahaha, mudah-mudahan nyambung XD.

Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Haru ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mata ne minna!_

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Minnaaaa... _Haru bawa Ch5, tapi maaf yaa pendeeek T_T

**[ K.S.A **terinspirasi dari semua film _spionase _seperti **Mission Impossible, James Bond, The Bourne Trilogy, Covert Affairs**, dan film sejenis lainnya ,dan dari golongan Fict, hanya satu Fict yang menginspirasi Haru, yaitu **The One and Only **karangan **Asakura Ayaka **:) **]**

**Balasan reviews :**

**Lynn: **udh ch5 nii :)

**Dlee:** hmmm seperti biasa, Haru naro lemon bakal di akhir-akhir :p Matsuri ada di bawah sini nanti :3

**Hachikodesuka:** hahaha, tp krna Sasu yg suka asal nyosor itu kan yg bikin errr XD

**Kana:** Ini udh di lanjut, walau dikiiit XD

**Yoochun:** Nih nih "Nya" udh nongol dibawah :D

**Chintyamalfoy: **_Thank you _:*

**Yang ****_review_**** pake ****_log in_****, seperti biasaaa... check PM yooow :D**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri yang terinspirasi entah itu dari Novel, Film, Anime, maupun Manga (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam salah satu ruang ICU tubuh Neji terbaring lemah, ini sudah hari ke dua sejak penembakan itu terjadi. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, bagian tubuh atasnya terlilit perban yang menyilang dari bahu kiri menuju pinggang kanan. alat-alat seperti detektor jantung, masker oksigen terpasang di tubuhnya, di tambah lagi selang-selang di tangannya yang menghubungkan intravena dengan kantung infus dan kantung darah. Di sebelah pemuda itu ada seorang gadis bercepol yang dengan setia menemaninya dari mulai Neji masuk ruang operasi hingga Ia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana kondisi nya Itachi-_nii_?"

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan isi ruangan ICU yang di tempati oleh Neji bertanya kepada kakaknya yang juga merupakan mantan seorang dokter bedah di Konoha Hospital.

"Izumo mengalami kesulitan ketika mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang dalam tubuh Neji. Peluru itu bersarang di permukaan _pericardium _, sebuah kantung yang melapisi inti jantung dan pembuluh darah besar. Beruntung karena Izumo merupakan ahlinya dalam hal ini, salah sedikit saja dalam pengambilan peluru, maka Neji tidak akan terselamatkan."

Sasuke terdiam membisu ketika Itachi menyebutkan bahwa Izumo adalah ahlinya dalam hal bedah membedah, hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar Itachi menuturkan hal tersebut.

_'__Kau selalu yang terhebat untuk ku Itachi-nii'. _Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu hanya berbisik dalam hati dalam menanggapi ucapan kakaknya. Lalu Itachi kembali melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Oya, aku sudah memeriksa peluru yang bersarang di tubuh Neji, itu _Parabellum_, peluru yang di muntahkan oleh G-Lock 19 buatan Austria. Namun aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam peluru tersebut, itu bukan _parabellum _biasa, detektor radiasi di Lab ku menyala hingga _red lamp _ketika aku masuk dengan membawa peluru itu bersamaku, setelah aku menelitinya ternyata ada rongga di dalam peluru, dan aku mendapatkan sample _Uranium _dan berlian."

Sasuke menyimak apa yang di ucapkan oleh kakaknya, dan mengaitkan semua informasi yang didapat. _Uranium _yang mereka dapatkan dari Suna ternyata sudah mulai di produksi. _Untuk di masukan kedalam peluru? _Ini bukan salah satu dugaan mereka, karena dugaan awal **KSA **adalah _uranium _tersebut akan digunakan untuk pembuatan nuklir. _Apa ini baru awal nya? _Sasuke terus berspekulasi dan berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga _ringtone Madness _terdengar dari saku celananya.

_Shikamaru's Calling_

"Hn."

_"__Lokasi nya sudah ditemukan, letaknya ada diperbatasan Konoha dan Kiri. Apa instruksi selanjutnya?."_

"Kalian tetaplah mengawasi di sana, jangan bertindak apa-apa dulu, seharusnya malam ini Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Hokage pulang, namun sepertinya mereka _extend _sekitar 5-7 hari. Kita tunggu mereka. Lagipula kita harus menyelidiki tempat itu dulu sebelum beraksi, untuk sementara ini kau kirimkan titik koordinat mu pada ku."

_"__Okay."_

_Pip. _Telepon berakhir.

Setelah telepon berakhir Sasuke berpamitan pada Itachi dan meminta Itachi terus memberikan laporan mengenai kondisi Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-XXX Lab-**

"Kabuto-san bisa aku berbicara sebentar dengan mu?"

Kizashi yang berpapasan dengan Kabuto di koridor Lab ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai beberapa hal yang selama ini menggajal di pikirannya.

"Oh, tentu, mari keruangan ku."

Kizashi mengikuti Kabuto ke ruanganya, di depan pintu ruangan Kabuto telah berdiri dengan setia seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya beberapa hari yang lalu dari luar ruang kaca, Suigetsu, sang tangan kanan Kabuto. Begitu mereka mendekati ruangan Kabuto, Suigetsu memberikan mereka senyuman, entah kenapa Kizashi tidak menyukai senyuman pemuda berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Silahkan duduk." Kizashi mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan meja kerja Kabuto.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku Kizashi? Apa kau sudah berhasil menyempurnakan formula nya?" Kabuto memandang Kizashi dengan antusias.

"Tinggal 10% lagi."

Terlihat mata Kabuto bersinar dan bibirnya tersenyum menyeringai karena senang. Namun apa yang dikatakan Kizashi selanjutnya membuat senyuman di wajah Kabuto menhilang seketika.

"Kabuto-san, Aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini, dulu kau meminta Danzo merekrut ku untuk meneliti Uranium dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu alternatif pengganti listrik dan juga untuk pembuatan peluru guna mempersenjatai anggota militer Konoha. Dan kau juga bilang ini merupakan kerja sama dengan pihak pemerintah Konoha, itu berarti seharusnya kalian adalah salah satu dari badan usaha milik negara atau swasta yang punya kerja sama dengan Konoha, tapi setelah aku mencari informasi ke salah satu kenalan ku yang ada di pemerintahan, sama sekali tidak ada program yang berhubungan dengan peneleitian maupun penggunaan Uranium di dalam agenda kegiatan pemerintah Konoha, baik itu di Department Pemanfaatan Energi maupun Department Pertahanan Negara."

Kizashi menghentikan bicaranya dan menatap Kabuto sesaat, melihat perubahan ekspresi Kabuto, Kizahi menangkap memang ada yang salah di sini.

"Kesimpulan ku adalah, bahwa ada kebohongan didalam penelitian yang sedang kujalankan ini. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa tujuan dari semua ini Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto terdiam sesaat, Kizashi tahu benar bahwa pria di depannya ini sedang mengarang crita selanjutnya.

"Hm, sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakan yang sesuangguhnya ya. Baiklah, jika kau ingin tahu." Kabuto menarik nafas panjang dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Sebagian analisa mu memang benar, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Aku memang ada di dalam sebuah organisasi yang di bentuk secara diam-diam oleh pemerintah Konoha sebagai salah satu organisasi yang diperbantukan dalam department pertahanan Konoha, tentu saja kenalan mu itu tidak tahu mengenai ini. Kami ini di rahasiakan. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu."

Kabuto tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, namun Kizashi tahu itu semua hanya karangan. Tanpa mengomentari apa-apa, Kizashi berdiri dan berpamitan untuk kembali kedalam ruang kaca.

Setelah Kizashi menghilang di balik pintu, Kabuto segera meraih gagang telepon dan mendial sederet nomor.

"_Hn."_

"Profesor sialan itu telah menyelidiki kita diam-diam, apa perintahmu selanjutnya Tuan?"

_"__Formula nya telah disempurnakan?"_

"10% lagi Tuan."

_"__Hn. Habisi dia setelah Formula sudah sempurna 100%. Selanjutnya biarkan Danzo dan Matsuri yang melanjutkan tahap berikutnya."_

"Baik Tuan Orochimaru."

**oOo**

"Tidak! Aku tahu tujuan kalian semua disini semuanya berbau kriminal! Pertama kalian menculikku, lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk membuat sebuah formula racun yang tidak dapat di dideteksi?! Kalian gila!"

_Plak!_

Pria setengah baya dengan rambut pendek dan perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya serta luka berbentuk X di dagunya menampar serang gadis berambut cokelat yang ada di hadapannya dengan keras. Ini adalah kali kesekian pria itu menghantamkan tamparannya diwajah cantik sang gadis. Baik tamparan maupun pukulan hampir menjadi makanan sehari-hari gadis ini, bahkan tidak jarang Ia di buat terjerembab seperti saat ini akibat tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh pria yang badannya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh sang gadis. Beberapa bekas luka benturan dan lebam akibat tamparan yang belum hilang dari wajahnya kini sudah harus ditimpa lagi oleh tamparan yang lain.

"Kau cari mati Matsuri! Jika kukatakan buat, maka buat! Dinginkan pikiranmu di sini!"

Ya, gadis itu adalah Matsuri yang di beritakan menghilang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Setelah pria yang menamparnya pergi meninggalkannya terkunci di dalam salah satu ruangan yang di penuhi oleh botol-botol formula, Matsuri duduk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut, dan detik kemudian mulai terdengar isak tangis pilu yang keluar dari mulut nya. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang Ia tumpahkan sejak Ia terperangkap di Lab neraka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Perbatasan Konoha Oto-**

Ini adalah hari ke-empat Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sai berada di perbatasan Konoha-Oto. Mereka telah meneliti dan mencari tahu mengenai Lab tersebut, Sai sebagai anggota yang paling mahir dalam hal menyelinap telah mendapatkan beberapa titik untuk disusupi ketika penyerangan nanti.

Malam ini adalah giliran Gaara untuk beraksi, dia bertugas memasang peledak di beberapa sudut Lab tersebut. Dibekali informasi letak-letak ruangan yang telah Sai dapatkan, Gaara memulai aksinya jam 12 dini hari dengan tas ransel yang di penuhi oleh bahan peledak. Ia masuk melalui saluran udara yang berada di bawah atap Lab, dari atas sini Ia bisa melihat keadaan Lab pada malam hari yang masih tetap di penuhi oleh beberapa kegiatan.

Ketika melewati ruangan seperti perkantoran Gaara mendapati orang-orang berjas putih ala dokter yang Ia yakini itu adalah para profesor yang sedang bekerja di mejanya masing-masing, Ia memasang satu peledak lagi di plafon atas. Kemudian Pemuda berambut merah ini memasuki Lab lebih dalam lagi hingga tiba di atas ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca, dia tertegun sesaat menatap seorang profesor yang sedang melepas pakaian pelindung di lorong yang menghubungkan ruang kaca dengan ruang luar, wajah pria itu terlihat lelah. Dia ingat dimana pernah melihat rambut _pink _pria itu di dalam folder yang bertuliskan **Data Tensei **di dalam laptop Neji

_'__Profesor Haruno Kizashi' _. Batin Gaara dalam hati

Gaara baru meneruskan penelusupan ketika Kizashi telah berlalu dan lampu di ruang kaca telah padam. Dia tidak memasang peledak di atas ruang kaca, karena di tahu ruangan itu pasti menyimpan banyak bukti mengingat Kizashi ada diruangan tersebut. Ketika menelusup keruang selanjutnya Gaara mendengar suara isakan seorang wanita. Ia berhenti di atas ruangan itu dan mencoba mengintip kebawah melalui ventilasi udara. Ruangan dibawahnya nampak temaram dan di sudut sana dia melihat ada seorang wanita sedang menunduk dengan noda merah di lengan jas putihnya.

_'__Darah?'. _Batin Gaara dalam hati. Entah mengapa hatinya terdorong untuk turun dan menghampiri wanita itu. Mengikuti nalurinya, dengan dua kali gebrakan Gaara berhasil terjun melalui ventilasi udara dan membuat wanita yang menjadi tujuan Gaara untuk turun menjadi kaget dan berdiri spontan.

Gaara terpaku sesaat melihat seorang gadis yang tinggi nya tidak seberapa, namun bukan itu yang membuat Gaara terpaku. Luka, lebam serta beberapa noda darah yang menghiasi sudut bibir serta jas putih gadis itu lah yang membuat pemuda berambut merah ini terpaku, selain itu dia juga mengenali gadis ini, karena dia menyaksikan foto gadis ini yang muncul dalam pemberitaan orang hilang.

"Matsuri?"

Gadis yang di panggil oleh Gaara ini semakin terisak setelah mendengar namanya di panggil. Wajah gadis itu sungguh sangat berbeda dari foto yang Gaara lihat dalam pemberitaan. Tidak ada senyum ceria di wajah gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini, tubuhnya lebih kurus, pipinya tirus, wajahnya pucat, dan matanya yang basah akibat air mata.

Gaara menghampiri Matsuri dan membawanya kedalam dekapan nya.

"Kau aman sekarang."

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, dan isakannya teredam didalam dada seorang pemuda yang ternyata mengenalinya. Dalam hati Ia sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan seseorang yang Ia yakini akan menyelamatkannya dari tempat terkutuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T.B.C-**

_Hoaaaam... _ide Ch5 KSA muncul pas mau tiduuuur, haddeeeeh *facepalm.

Ch5 gak Haru baca lagi, keburu sepet mata =.=, _gomen ne _kalo ditemukan banyaknya _typo _T_T.

Baiklaaaah...Seperti biasa, untuk yang sudah meninggalkan _reviews, _para _silent readers, _dan yang mem_follow_ maupun menjadikan Fict ini sebagai _Fave_, Haru ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya :)

_Mind to review? ;) _

_Hope you enjoy Minna._

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


End file.
